


Insuperable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [695]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: There's no getting out of it this time.





	Insuperable

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/27/2001 for the word [insuperable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/27/insuperable).
> 
> insuperable  
> Incapable of being passed over, surmounted,or overcome; insurmountable; as,"insuperable difficulties."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #353 Lecture.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Insuperable

Gibbs groaned when Vance informed him that his whole team would have to attend the lecture. Usually, they were able to get out of the sexual harassment and other lectures because a case would come in. Vance had made it very clear that this lecture was insuperable. No case would get them out of it.

Storming down the stairs, Gibbs barked. “Coffee! Conference room 3.”

The rest of the team exchanged glances wondering what had happened with Vance. When Gibbs continued to glare at them, they scrambled to the conference room. Gibbs stepped out to grab his coffee before joining the rest of the team in the conference room where the sexual harassment lecture would take place.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
